fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy and Tootie
"]] Timmy and Tootie is one of the two most popular couples, or rather potential couples, of the Fairly OddParents involving the main character Timmy. The other one is Timmy and Trixie. As of now, Timmy seems to be a little creeped out by Tootie. Many fans, however, believe that once Timmy's matured a little more, he'll be much more receptive to a relationship with her. Background ".]] Tootie was introduced on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short of the Fairly OddParents, The Fairy Flu. In this episode, it was established that she was the younger sister of Vicky and that she was in love with Timmy. In this cartoon short, Tootie did not have braces but she did have glasses and pigtails. She finally appeared in the main series during the second season episode Boy Toy. In the episode, Timmy is not very nice to Tootie and throws water balloons at her. However, upon realizing that Vicky torments Tootie even more than she torments Timmy, he apologizes to her, and then gives her his old Crimson Chin doll. Tootie also appears in a cameo in the movie Abra-Catastrophe!. Her first significant movie role is in the movie Channel Chasers where she exposed Vicky's abuse of Timmy disguised as Deep Toot. While Timmy and Tootie don't have any scenes together, many fans found it very touching that Tootie would be willing to help Timmy that way. Tootie is also significant in the the fact that she's the only character in the show whom Timmy willingly loaned his fairies too. Tootie's first time as a main character in a movie will be in the live action adaption, Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, a television movie meant to celebrate the tenth anniversary of FOP that will give a look into the future of many of Timmy and his childhood friends, mainly Tootie. From the early summaries given of the movie, Timmy has never had a girlfriend up until the point of the movie, and Tootie has been absent from Dimmsdale for an extended time. When she returns to town, grown up and beautiful, Timmy falls in love with her, but pursuing a relationship with Tootie will cause him to "grow up" and therefor lose his fairies. The point of the film is Timmy's choice between his fairies and the girl of his dreams. Future In the movie Channel Chasers, we fast-forward twenty years and see Timmy's children, Tammy and Tommy. Both children have characteristics of Tootie and Trixie Tang. This was done by the producers to deliberately keep Timmy's future wife's identity a mystery. However, it does imply that Trixie and Tootie are the only ones who really have a chance with Timmy. Grow Up, Timmy Turner Timmy and Tootie's relationship is the main focus of the live-action Fairly Odd Movie. In the story, Timmy is now 23 years old but keeps his fairies by acting like a child, never leaving home, not falling in love, and staying in the fifth grade. While defending his position against possible violations of Da Rules, Timmy tells Jorgen Von Strangle that the only time a girl ever liked him or kissed him was Tootie, thirteen years ago, and against his will, but she moved away and was never seen or heard from again. As he recalls her, a thought bubble appears near Timmy of Tootie, in her old cartoon appearance (glasses, pig-tails, and braces). Timmy eventually sees Tootie at a rally at Dimmsdale Park by Hugh J. Magnate Jr., who wants to tear down the park and the Dimmsdale Dogwood and replace it with a Hotel/Oil Well, and is challenged by Tootie who chains herself to the Dogwood tree. Tootie says that it is a tree she climbed in her childhood and she does not want the park torn down. Timmy admires Tootie but does not recognize her until she says her name out loud to Magnate, causing Timmy to spit out his drink in disbelief. Another thought bubble of nerdy Tootie appears near Timmy as he remembers her. Magnate tries to run Tootie and the tree down with a bulldozer, but Timmy interferes by wishing for it to break down. Timmy and Tootie meet face to face again for the first time in some time, as Tootie had been away helping animals (exactly how long she left for is never specified). Tootie is still very obviously in love with Timmy, but when Timmy and her hug he begins to feel signs that he is falling in love, makes an excuse and runs away. Back home, Timmy discusses the strange feeling Tootie has caused him, and Wanda explains that he is falling in love, which will cause Timmy to grow up and lose his fairy family forever. Tootie shows up at Timmy's house, where Timmy's parents are already desperately trying to marry her off to Timmy. While she is distracted, Timmy jumps out of his bedroom window and flees into downtown Dimmsdale, but Tootie sees him and eventually corners him. She asks him if he wants to go get a slushee with her, and he finally gives in. Timmy and Tootie ride bikes together, share a picnic, and fly a kite (with Timmy getting dragged behind him by Tootie) while Chester and A.J. watch on with a hint of slight jealousy, as do Mr. Crocker and Hugh J. Magnate who are spying on the couple for their own plans of capturing Timmy's fairies. During this sequence, the song "Lookin' Like Magic" (sung by Drake Bell and Daniella Monet, Timmy and Tootie's actor and actress) plays in the background. Timmy also loses his trademark hat while getting dragged by Tootie. Later, at a restaurant, Timmy and Tootie are sharing a dinner together. Timmy wishes for his hat back, but before Cosmo and Wanda can grant the wish, Tootie gives Timmy a new adult fedora. While talking, Tootie reveals to him her one wish is to restore the Dimmsdale Park and Dogwood to what it was when they were children and played in it together. Timmy is amazed that Tootie would make an unselfish wish and not one for himself, something he rarely sees or does. Cosmo and Wanda begin to fear Tootie is already replacing them in Timmy's life, sense Timmy's love rising on the Love Meter, and turn into humans to disrupt the dinner by pouring spaghetti and sauce all over Tootie, who politely excuses herself to the bathroom to clean up while the restaurant's waiter yells at human Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy then scolds Cosmo and Wanda, wishes the mess off Tootie, and then has them grant one more wish right before Tootie returns. Timmy brings Tootie to the rundown Dimmsdale Park, which has all of a sudden been rebuilt and restored into a beautiful playground. While the neighborhood children gather to play in the new park, Timmy and Tootie sit in the Dogwood tree from their childhood, which begins to regrow and blossom above them. Cosmo and Wanda, still in human form, watch nearby and as Timmy and Tootie lean in to kiss; Wanda cries loudly, causing Timmy to look back and fall out of the tree. Tootie jumps down from the tree and begins to suspect that Timmy is hiding something from her since he won't kiss her. Timmy gives her a vague answer, not wanting to give away his fairies, but Tootie believes he is making excuses. She yells at him to "Grow up, Timmy Turner!", and then storms off, while Timmy lies on the grass dejected. Not long after Tootie leaves, she is kidnapped by Hugh J. Magnate using a bunny in a trap, which is witnessed by Cosmo and Wanda. They believe their problem has finally been solved, but after a staredown by Poof, Cosmo and Wanda feel guilt over what they did to Tootie, and return to Timmy to warn him she had been kidnapped. However, before they can, Crocker traps the fairies in a backpack vacuum device, and brings them to Magnate's lair also. Several of Timmy's classmates witness Tootie getting kidnapped also, and run back to the park to warn Timmy. After hearing this, Timmy tries to wish Tootie back, but soon realizes his godparents are gone also after reading a help message from them on his backpack. Timmy steals a dirtbike, narrowly escapes Vicky and Jorgen, but crashes his bike and is forced to hitch a ride from Chester and A.J., who refuse at first until Timmy tells them of his fairies and promises them he'll use their powers to get them dates with really hot girls (although this is a clear violation of Da Rules, Jorgen was being distracted by Vicky, who had fallen for him thanks to being hit by one of Cupid's Love Arrows, at this point). They drive Timmy to Magnate's place, and Chester helps Timmy break in by simply finding the keys under the mat, but they decide to help no further and drive off, holding Timmy to his promise. Timmy reaches Magnate's lair, who has harnessed Cosmo and Wanda's powers. Each time Magnate wishes for something or uses their energy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are hurt and their life force is drained. Tootie witnesses this, and begins to realize the fairies were Timmy's. Tootie manages to escape from her prison cage on her own, thanks to a yo-yo in Timmy's jacket which she had accidentally taken with her. However, while climbing away, she is nearly hit by a laser from Magnate's robot servant, and is left dangling over a bottomless pit. After disabling the robot, Timmy swings over and rescues Tootie safely, but they are cornered by Magnate, who threatens to blast them away with the last of the fairies' energy. In order to save his godparents, Timmy does what he feels he should have done long ago - he confesses his love to Tootie and shares a long and passionate kiss with her. While this happens, the effects of Magnate's wishes are reversed, and the fairies are rejuvenated, but they begin to fade away as the "Love Meter" now reads that Timmy and Tootie are in love. Timmy says his goodbyes to his fairies as they fade away back to Fairy World. With Magnate now locked away and his female assistant turning his oil power company into a solar power company, the Dimmsdale Park is officially saved. Tootie congratulates Timmy for saving the Dogwood tree and winning her heart, but is more amazed that he had fairy godparents for all those years and couldn't tell anyone. Timmy wishes he could see them one last time, just as Jorgen appears (still fleeing from Vicky) and then grants a special surprise to Timmy. He brings both Timmy and Tootie before the Fairy Council, where they announce to Timmy the creation of the "Timmy Turner Loophole", a new rule which allows Timmy to keep his fairies as long as he uses them for unselfish purposes. Timmy is reunited with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, who are more properly introduced to Tootie and happy to see that she and Timmy have finally gotten together. Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Tootie are opening a new business together called "Wishful Thinking", although it is really a disguise for using the fairies to help make the world a better place. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof formally welcome Tootie as part of the now extended fairy family, and together they drive (and then fly) off in the magic van. Nearby, Chester and A.J. admire their own new girlfriends (two unknown twins), while Mr. and Mrs. Turner are vacationing at home because their son is finally gone. Its unknown where or how Timmy and Tootie's story goes from here, but Butch Hartman has expressed desire to continue the Fairly Odd Movie's plot onward, although there are no definitive plans when, how, or if this will happen. Episodes focusing on Timmy and Tootie *The Fairy Flu *Boy Toy *Love Struck! *Kung Timmy *Birthday Wish! *Oh, Brother! *Dread 'N' Breakfast *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! There are also other episodes that contain brief or questionable Timmy and Tootie moments: *Homewrecker *School's Out!: The Musical *Squirrely Puffs *He Poofs He Scores *One Man Banned *Take and Fake *Lights Out Tootie also plays a pivotal background role in the movie Channel Chasers as Deep Toot, although she didn't interact with Timmy at all. She was helping Mr and Mrs Turner realize Vicky's evil babysitting habits. At the end, a scene set in the future also hints at her one day marrying Timmy and having two children. Other media with Timmy/Tootie moments include: *In a Tizzy over Turkey *Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision *Token Wishes Gallery Policetootie.jpg FairyFlu4.png Ttls2.jpg Takefake3.png FFlu1.png Boytoy2.png Birthdaywish1.png HeScores6.png Homewrecker158.png 2dHouse168.png 2dHouse169.png TimmyGivesTootieHisEggs.jpg|Timmy sharing his chocolate Easter eggs with Tootie TimmyTootie76.jpg TimmyTootieThanksgiving.jpg|Tootie embracing Timmy on Thanksgiving Homewrecker177.png TimmyTootie14.jpg OhBrother48.png TimmyTootie66.jpg TimmyTootie67.jpg TimmyTootie64.jpg 2dHouse55.png TimmyTootie47.jpg TimmyTootie37.jpg TimmyTootie46.jpg TimmyTootie05.jpg TimmyTootie78.jpg TimmyTootie21.jpg TimmyTootie62.jpg BoyToyDollPresentScene12.png BoyToyDollPresentScene15.png BoyToyDollPresentScene16.png BoyToyDollPresentScene19.png BoyToyDollPresentScene2.png BoyToyDollPresentScene20.png BoyToyDollPresentScene3.png BoyToyDollPresentScene4.png BoyToyDollPresentScene5.png BoyToyDollPresentScene6.png BoyToyDollPresentScene7.png BoyToyDollPresentScene9.png KungTimmy058.jpg KungTimmy179.jpg KungTimmy180.jpg KungTimmy181.jpg KungTimmy191.jpg KungTimmy192.jpg KungTimmy193.jpg KungTimmy239.jpg KungTimmy316.jpg KungTimmy317.jpg KungTimmy318.jpg KungTimmy319.jpg KungTimmy320.jpg KungTimmy321.jpg Homewrecker126.png Homewrecker127.png Homewrecker128.png Homewrecker129.png Homewrecker130.png Homewrecker132.png Homewrecker134.png DreadNBreakfast158.jpg DreadNBreakfast159.jpg DreadNBreakfast230.jpg DreadNBreakfast235.jpg DreadNBreakfast236.jpg DreadNBreakfast237.jpg DreadNBreakfast238.jpg SquirrelyPuffs037.jpg SquirrelyPuffs038.jpg SquirrelyPuffs039.jpg SquirrelyPuffs206.jpg HePoofsHeScores179.jpg HePoofsHeScores180.jpg HePoofsHeScores181.jpg HePoofsHeScores182.jpg HePoofsHeScores183.jpg HePoofsHeScores184.jpg LightsOut149.jpg LightsOut150.jpg LightsOut151.jpg LightsOut160.jpg LightsOut173.jpg Afom_03HR.jpg|A promotional picture of Timmy and Tootie for Grow Up, Timmy Turner! LiveActionFOP3.jpg|Timmy and Tootie with Cosmo and Wanda. Preview-TimmysFirstKiss.jpg|Timmy grimaces at recalling the one time he had to kiss Tootie 13 years ago. GUTT-TimmyMeetsTootie.jpg GUTT-LoveAtFirstSight.jpg GUTT-TimmyTootieHug.jpg|Timmy and Tootie hugging GUTT-DontPeek.jpg TootieSaysItsBeautiful.jpg|thumb|"It's beautiful!" GUTT-MemoryLane.jpg GUTT-AreYouSeeingSomeoneElse.jpg|"Are you seeing someone else?" GUTT-TootieScreamAtTimmy.jpg|Tootie is frustrated with Timmy's refusal to grow up. TimmySwingingToSaveTootie.jpg|Timmy swinging to Tootie's rescue. GUTT-TootieSayThankYou.jpg|"Thank you!" TimmyAdmitsHisLoveForTootie.jpg|"I love you, Tootie!" GUTT-TimmyTootieKiss-1.jpg TimmyTootieAboutToHug.jpg|Timmy and Tootie about to hug TimootieAndCosmasGroupHug.jpg|Timmy, Tootie, and the Cosmas gather for a group hug Category:Relationships